Airmake
Airmake Discovered in 666 A.D, Airmake borders the Fire Nation to the west and Cloud City to the East. Around 1,000,000 square kilometers, Airmake is now the 4th largest country on Planet Y. Known for their advances in weapon technology; they currently have an army base in every country. This country currently stands at the top of the power index followed closely by the City of Light. Ancestors of the Airmake people are monks who live at the highest point of the Holy Mountain. They train in the secrets arts of war and are constantly creating soldiers who will fight for the country. Today, these people build and train with the most advanced weapons in order to protect their country from any potential invaders. Their military is divided into the Space Unit, Protection Unit, Lightning Unit and the Shield Unit. Every male is trained in the art of war starting at the age of 14. Since the military forces of this country are so powerful, the crime rate here is almost non-existent due to the fact that the police always have the most up to date weapons. Also, because this is one of the happiest countries on the planet, citizens here are very friendly and kind. The only crimes that happen are from tourists or visitors from another country. The country is also monitored by satellites 24/7 so the government will know what is happening instantly. Airmake has the number one largest economy on the Planet, mostly based on its sale and production of advanced weapons. It sells weapons to almost every country in the world and that in turn makes them the most powerful country on the planet. Their GDP is $24.516 Trillion currently and is increasing at an exponential rate. Tourism also helps generate a massive income for the country and is visited by 2 billion people a year. People come here to view the most advanced next generation technology and to see what is in store for the future. Tourists also come here to climb the Holy Mountain, which stands at 65,748 feet. Only part of the mountain is open for tourism to prevent many people from destroying the holy site. They can either walk the stairs which may take days, or pay a fee and take the planet’s tallest and fastest elevator. With the large amount of money this country gets from its sales and tourism, the country provides free education and free healthcare for all of its citizens. There are many hospitals with the latest and greatest medical advances all funded by the government. The life expectancy of its citizens is 103 for males and 108 for females. Due to the recent advances in technology, people have been seen to live up to 150 years old. Airmake has the highest number of college graduates with 80% of its citizens having a college degree. Although citizens do not need to pay for their education; it is a highly competitive system where only the smartest students will be allowed to take on positions of power within the country. Recently, more and more people have moved to this country to take advantage of this free education. -Felix Lau